1. Field
The present invention generally relates to receptacles used to hold various items which utilize an inner protective liner. More specifically, the present invention relates to trash receptacles having a trash bag fitted therein and a mechanism adapted to evacuate air from the area between the bag and receptacle.
2. Background
Receptacles are well known in the art and are used to hold and store a variety of items. One such receptacle common in the art is a trash receptacle. In household applications, it has been found desirable to fit a trash bag within the receptacle to facilitate easy removal and disposal of the contents accumulated therein while also preventing leakage within the trash receptacle. Once filled, removal of the trash bag is often resisted by a vacuum created between the bag and the trash receptacle. As one attempts to remove the trash bag, this vacuum impedes removal of the trash bag.
To overcome this problem several references have suggested a variety of solutions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,717 to LeVasseur suggests incorporating openings in the lower portion of the trash receptacle to break the seal thus allow the trash bag to be easily removed rather than become suctioned to the container. Although this design may operate effectively for its intended purpose, it does so by compromising the integrity of the trash receptacle. In the event that the trash bag is perforated, trash or debris may leak from the can. In addition, bugs and external contaminates may freely enter the receptacle through the hole.
Other references suggest devices which both break the seal between the trash bag and the receptacle while also deflecting fluid away from the openings formed in the receptacle. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,755 to McArthur Jr. et al. describes a trash receptacle having a central stalk with a dome shaped roof overhang. In addition to breaking the seal between the trash bag and the receptacle upon removal of the trash bag as in the '717 patent, the dome shaped roof deflects fluid and debris away from the vent holes. Although adequately deflecting fluid, the stalk and domed roof reduces the overall volume of the receptacle. Moreover, the stalk and roof presents a complicated geometry which itself may snag or perforate the liner.
Other references broadly disclose a trash receptacle which vents the inner cavity about the upper periphery of the receptacle such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,571 to Brooks et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,732 to Bowers et al. The '571 patent describes a trash receptacle with dual side walls which define an air passage therebetween. The base of the inner wall has apertures which are in communication with the air passage permitting air trapped within the receptacle to escape. The device suggested in the '732 patent has an air conduit extending from the base to the upper periphery of the receptacle. The conduit has a plurality of openings formed along its length. Both of these devices may assist in breaking a vacuum within the receptacle; however, they are difficult to manufacture and reduce the overall volume of the receptacle.
Still other devices have been suggested using one-way valves to allow entry of air into the receptacle upon removal of the trash bag while sealing the receptacle in the event that air is forced in the opposite direction. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,760 to Nicoll, Sr. et al. discloses a trash receptacle having a flexible flapper valve which covers air holes in the base of the trash can. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,434 and 5,390,818 to LaBuda disclose a trash receptacle having a one-way duckbill valve.
Although the above described devices suggest various solutions to breaking the vacuum of a trash receptacle, none of these devices even recognize the problem associated with inserting the trash bag. When inserting a trash bag, the area between the trash receptacle and trash bag becomes pressurized. Although openings in the trash receptacle may provide some assistance, they do not positively assist in evacuating air trapped between the bag and receptacle. The user would still need to physically force the bag into the receptacle and expel the air trapped within the receptacle which often requires substantial labor and bending over at the waist which may be difficult for older users. As discussed above, openings in the trash receptacle compromise the integrity of the trash receptacle. In the event that the trash bag is perforated, trash or debris may leak from the can. In addition, bugs and external contaminates may freely enter the receptacle through the openings.